Diablo Guild
|name = Diablo|kanji = ディアブロ|symbol = |location = Dāku Forest, Fiore|rōmaji = Diaburo|color = red|master = Akuma Horō|type = Dark Guild}} Diablo (ディアブロ Diaburo) is a rather new Dark Guild situated in Fiore. The nefarious Dark Guild is widely known for performing rituals that require the oblation of a corpse. Since their rituals have a necessity for sacrificial entities, the members of Diablo are required to bring back as many corpses as possible from successful missions, along with their rewards. Using these bodies, they strive to forge an army of undead soldiers through the employment of a unique variation of Ritual Magic. As a Dark Guild, Diablo is not officially recognized by the ; therefore are treated as a criminal organizations. Disdainful of , Diablo separates itself from other guilds by following their rules that naturally contradicts the self imposed laws by the Magic Council. Their belief is that the rules of the Council would only limit the full potential of guilds, as they place too many restrictions. The Diablo Guild is the home of some Earth Lands greatest and skilled Dark Mages, housing the very best and brightest in terms of criminals, assassins, and other ill-refutable individuals. History Diablo was founded and is led by Akuma Horō. Even though the guild is still relatively young, they've already received a fearful reputation for their criminal, heinous yet powerful members and the ability to resurrect corpses from the dead. The guild master has announced their motives to create an army of loyal undead in order to cleanse the world from impurity. Overview Strength Consisting of a number of prominent dark mages already, the guild's steady growth reveals their growing influence and the terrifying effects its having across the land of Fiore. Beside the guild master, whose full potential has never been revealed yet still the most feared, are The Five Specters of Perdition '(5つの悲観論, ''Itsutsu no Hikan-Ron), which serve as the guild's most powerful members and commanders in battle. Beneath them are a variety of dark mages who all serve a different purpose, some for assassination, others for torture and those who're able to cause great devastation on the battlefield. The guild allows each member to do as they please, giving them this freedom in exchange for their aid in a battle, no matter the time or situation. This has shown to be an effective decision as many of the members likes to cause chaos as they please, some for the money, others for the thrill. Nevertheless, when the master calls for war, they all answer the call and serve to kill and conquer in the name of Diablo. Job/Occupation As a Dark Guild, Diablo taskes itself with the purpose of using magic to murder and kill, wizards mostly take on most jobs that range between assassination contracts, protection in the form of bodyguard work, or simple transportation of illegal goods and illicit translations. An assassination is an act that may be done for financial gain, to avenge a grievance, from a desire to acquire fame or notoriety, or because of a military, security or insurgent group's command to carry out the homicide. Assassination is one of the oldest tools of power politics. It dates back at least as far as recorded history. Insurgent groups have often employed assassination as a tool to further their causes. Assassinations provide several functions for such groups, namely the removal of specific enemies and as propaganda tools to focus the attention of media and politics on their cause. The Diablo prides itself in it's ability to complete a contract successfully without delay or failure, needing only one attempt to complete whatever mission is put of the job board. Naturally, hiring wizards for murder has been banned by the Magic Council and is mostly frowned upon by the rest of society, especially by the magic community; Diablo wizard's on the other hand find the very act as nothing more than a sport and a method in which they can test themselves and apply their magic in the taking of other lives, always improving themselves with every mission completed. To put in a request is no easy thing to do, as the very act of issuing a request of this very nature would result in the individual being arrested and trialed for trying to submit a job, as such, people tend to contact an agent that work for the Diablo, hence the the source of job requests. Jobs are normally issued in from other criminals, dark guilds, or civilians looking to eliminate specific individuals; the range and location a target is located in is of no issue, When a job is taken by a member of the guild, a contract killing is formed, a deal between the wizard taking the job and the request giver, establishing the date, time, location, and details in regards to the target and where they are. By definition, a contract killing is a form of murder in which one party hires another party to kill a target individual or group of people. It involves an illegal agreement between two or more parties in which one party agrees to kill the target in exchange for some form of payment, monetary or otherwise. Diablo takes compensation int he form of monetary material, such as , favors, or objects that are of equal or greater value to the request issued by a third party. Contracts, much like guild jobs, use an organized system that Guilds utilize to measure the difficulty of the job, determining if a wizard is able to partake in and receive reimbursement upon completion. Contracts vary in difficulty and are divided into different ranks in a similar fashion to jobs, ranking from D-Class contracts in which a wizard simply kills some random person, to an esteemed SSS-Class contract which targets guild masters, country leaders, and members of the Ten Wizard Saints. The ranking system is used to distinguish them by the level of difficulty involved, this also helps a Mage select a Job that is convenient of their capability to complete it. Contract killing provides the hiring party with the advantage of not having to commit the actual killing, making it more difficult for law enforcement to connect said party with the murder. The likelihood the authorities will establish that party's guilt for the committed crime, especially due to lack of forensic evidence linked to the contracting party, makes the case more difficult to attribute to the hiring party. It is also often used by individuals who do not have the fortitude to carry out the killing themselves, such as a spouse contracting the murder of their partner. Aside from simple murder, these jobs can also range from ordinary legal guild jobs, such as clearing monster infestations, recovering stolen objects, or obtaining items. And in terms of criminal activities, stealing artifacts, obtaining confidential information, providing protection or simply acting as muscle for a deal going down. With such high end risk factors along with the risk of death coming with every job, the reward money tend to exist withing the minimum amount of '''500,000 , easily allowing most wizards to amass a fortune by completing just a few missions. However, since the Diablo provides transportation and paying travel expenses, there's a 70% cut that go's directly to the guild upon completion, as a way to put money back to the guild. Aside from paying for the necessities, Diablo often uses it's vast resources and connections Location Building Among st the trees of Dāku Forest is Diablo's base of operations. The trees are enchanted with a potent Plant Magic. Subsequently, only wizards bearing the Diablo emblem are able to find their Guild Hall in the illusive forest without getting overwhelmed by anti-magic particles recurring in the atmosphere. The guild is the only official organized system of magic users in the entire forest, far away from the influence from the magic council, consisting of many infamous dark mages inhabiting the building. The overall Guild is a large mansion owned by the Guild master, with the exterior of the building being an extremely large compound comprised of multiple levels extending underground, from the 1st floor all the way to the 100th, transforming wizard and magic skills into an illustrious business centered around murder and assassinations. The central building, known as the main guild hall, is located all at the top floor, where central entrance is a comprised of a large room filled with overall accommodations which are considered to be first class, containing traits that make it similar to a 5 star hotel; there are large dormitories built for men and women are built with necessary and basic necessities that makes this guild building a livable facility for all of it's members. Complete with a mess hall and plenty of room for members to dine and spend time doing recreational activities in order to pass the time, Diablo comes complete with a large many facilities and pastime activities, such as a gym, monster arena, and a Time Room built in the wizards quarters. Located on the very innerds of the guild's main room is their trademark insignia used to identify who's building this belongs to and the territory it is located in, as a reminder to all who would ever dare to try to assault the building and it's members head on. The exterior of the guild, as large as it appears, is the a small portion of the buildings true structure and size; deep underground exists another set of floors that move deep under the ocean floor, something that is not visible on the outside of the building, escaping from a person's natural view. Upon entering, guests are welcomed with a large room filled with rustic designs constructed within the walls, and with low light, it gives it the feel of an ancient castle. This particular room is used as the central membrane and information hub for all members looking for work or targets to kill, a place for guild members to accept job requests from the black list job board or simply pass the time through idle chat or relaxation. In the main room, there's a full-service bar serving high quality drinks and varying types alcohol imported from all over Earth Land, as well as a dining area where food is given to the members, keeping them fed and ready for a job. Aside from the simple living areas, a large coliseum is built underground, allowing for guild members to fight and train, honing their abilities by battling magic creatures and beasts of varying class and race. Special Events S-Class Trial Members cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" border="1" Guild Spells Diablo Conviction (ディアブロの有罪判決, Diaburo no uzaihanketsu): Darkness Reincarnation (闇の再来 Yami no Sairai): is one of the darkest type of spells developed, classified a type of Caster Magic and Black Magic, its origins unknown but is still employed by practitioners in these modern times. Its very existence is a crime against humanity and life itself, the magic council has labelled it as Forbidden Magic for obvious reasons but most notably for the usage of living. This spell that grants the user the ability to resurrect a person from the dead, making them able to function and act as it once did. Trivia Category:Dark Guild Category:Bellona Alliance |}